


St. Dean the Angel

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [168]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dialogue-Only, Dreams, Episode: s04e03 In the Beginning, M/M, Talk of reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back in time reminded Dean of one of the strangest dreams he'd ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Dean the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Season 4 episode 3 In the Beginning
> 
> It's a stretch, I know, but I couldn't think of anything else. Not my favorite.

"You know, going back in time and seeing mom and dad made me remember a shit ton of stuff about when I was little... It reminded me of a dream I had when I was small. Like really small. Like when I was five."

"Wow. What was it?"

"It's pretty blurred. I can't really picture the exact setting or hear the voices. But I remember that I was an angel."

"An angel?"

"Yeah, but it was different. I was old, and I was in heaven. I couldn't see my face, but I knew it was me, but like a past version of me."

"Like reincarnation?"

"Exactly! In my past life, I was an angel and then I was reincarnated as a human with a shitty life and a shitty background full of people who also had shitty lives. Way to step down, huh?"

"Was I in your dream?"

"I don't know. I don't really remember much of anything except the way I looked. I was like a ball of light the size of Mars. It was so vivid."

"What if it was a vision?"

"Don't be stupid."

"No, I'm serious. What if it was like God saying, "you're not the piece of shit you think you are"? Maybe it was a sign."

"Are you high?"

"Hey, you can think I'm the dumbest person on the history of the Earth. But if I were you, I'd take it as a good thing. I mean, isn't now the best time for you get something good? Maybe it's not a coincidence you remembered that dream now."

"That's ridiculous. But it'd be pretty cool if I was an angel."

"I'm totally jealous I wasn't in that dream."

"I was five, cut me some slack."

"Really, though. You do so much good. I wouldn't be surprised if God put you on Earth because he thought you would save more people if you were human."

"Thank you, Sammy."


End file.
